I'mBut
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Ok, I have no clue how to explain this one. I promise it's pretty good. Sort of a collection of thoughts about NejiTenten. But also In a story format.... Please  just read and review! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.


**I'm broke but I'm happy**

Because she wasn't ANBU, Tenten's salary wasn't too big. Occasionally, she'd get a higher paying mission with her team, but overall, she lived a simple life.

Her apartment wasn't fabulous; it had a small kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom. But for one-and-the-occasional-two people it was fine.

After the expansive emptiness of the Hyuuga manor, Neji liked Tenten's small, messy apartment. It suited her, and them.

**I'm poor but I'm kind**

Even though she didn't have an endless supply of money, Tenten always gave to the hospital. Neji didn't get it (the hospital had enough, and she had to save, scrap, and pinch.) Shouldn't there be a fund for her? And that was why he insisted on marrying her. Really it was just to make sure she was well taken care of….With Neji Hyuuga as a husband, "well taken care of" is certainly the first phrase that comes to mind. Tenten, when this is mentioned, blushes, and smirks evilly.

**I'm short but I'm healthy**

It stinks that males are so much taller than the average girl. There's got to be at least six inches between Neji and herself, and that made kissing him a real pain in the neck (literally).

Tenten prefers to have a little 'leverage'. Neji won't speak of the times she gets some leverage out in public, though, he does rather look forward to the times she does in private….

She always did have a healthy dominative side.

**I'm high but I'm grounded**

The only thing that compared to flying with her dragons was kissing Neji. Both times she was soaring, soaring, soaring over land, sky, and sea. Both times she could count on Neji to keep her from crashing. The second one though, Neji was flying with her. And he preferred that.

**I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed**

Compared to Lee and Gai-sensei, Neji and Tenten were the sanest beings on the planet. However, in between her missions, and worrying about his, Tenten often worried that maybe, maybe, she wouldn't mind running somewhere where they could be together all the time, and if they weren't together (as they so often were now), it wouldn't be because they were risking their lives.

**I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby **

The trees were dark, and she was all alone, and she didn't know where she was. The forest outside of Konoha of course, but…where exactly? The drug coursing through her veins made it difficult to orientate herself. It'd be better just to sit down, and wait. Neji would find her, he always did.

**I feel drunk but I'm sober**

Ninja's do not get drunk. Not on alcohol at least. No, they find ways to get 'drunk' but recover their mental capabilities quicker than they would with alcohol. Hangovers were pretty nasty too. Still, when Tenten got 'drunk', the morning after she was very, very sore (though her head didn't ache), and if she caught a glimpse of the (very naked) gorgeous body of Neji Hyuuga laying next to her, it was a while until she could form coherent sentences again.

**I'm tired but I'm working**

Neji trains (and 'trains') way, way to often and too hard. It's a measure of exactly how much she loves him that she will still train (and 'train') with him even when she's exhausted.

**I care but I'm restless**

When Sakura was telling Tenten about her latest boy trouble, and Neji was out on an S-ranked mission and due back any minute, although Tenten sincerely liked the pink haired girl, and wanted to offer comfort or something, she would much rather be at the gates of the village waiting for a glimpse of his form, and it showed in the way she constantly looked at the sun, her watch, and jiggled her leg.

**I'm here but I'm really gone  
**Sakura noticed the look on her face, the far away, dreamy look that so clearly said what happened last night was really, really _good_. And the medic Nin smirked to herself, and ordered Tenten to go meet up with her mind.

**I'm free but I'm focused**

Neji admired the way she could believe in love, be a romantic, not believe in fate, or that they had to work super hard to make up for whatever they had done in the past, and yet still come to training and give it her all.

**I'm green but I'm wise**

She was new to ANBU, but she did understand why she and Neji couldn't be on missions ranked higher than B together.

**I'm hard but I'm friendly **

Ninjas are taught not to be warm to strangers, polite, but not overly kind. And Tenten had too many trust issues to ever be called warm to people. But Neji still remembers that smile, big, kind, friendly, and **warm** she gave him when they first met.

**I'm sad but I'm laughing**

Unless it was death, Tenten laughed when she wanted to cry. So, when Neji had a giant cut across his chest, and after he was partly healed, Tenten laughed, silently, bitterly, but a laugh and that helped Neji more than she would ever be allowed to know.**  
**

**I'm brave but I'm chicken **

He was nearly fearless. He was the first on to run into battle, the last to retreat. Yet, it took him four coffees, two hours, and an awful lot of attempts to finally confess to Tenten.

**  
I'm sick but I'm pretty. **  
Her nose was red, her eyes puffy, and her skin flushed, but Neji still felt the incredible urge to kiss her senseless. She couldn't stop coughing, there was a mountain of tissues next to her bed, but honestly, Tenten was so beautiful.

Sadly, Tsuande gave him strict orders not to touch her. She couldn't lose two of her best ninjas to the cold, of all things.

**If you can guess what song these lyrics come from, you get…..something….I'll figure it out….**

**Anyway, can you guess about what time the idea came to me? If you guessed around 10, you're so correct.**

**I don't know if I really like this one, but oh well. I hope you all do! Please let me know? Please? gives you chibi eyes**

**  
**


End file.
